


Snot and the little snots

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic, Illustrations, My First Fanfic, So proud of him, Space and Aliens, about, and doesnt have the best imagination, especially as he hates writing, his first ever story, my eight year old, son wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snot is bored and wants to go on an adventure.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Snot and the little snots

One day snot and the little Snots were in the garden.

They had nothing to do, when snot said, 'why not go to space?'

'But it is a long way' said the little Snots.

So they began to build the rocket ship. Until they were done. 'it is amazing' said the little Snots.

They went up and up until they made it. 'the moon' said snot.

'It is amazing' said the little Snots.

When they had got to the moon they saw an alien.

'Bee bor!' it said

'Hello' snot said.

'Bee bor!' said the alien.

'No! Hello' said snot getting angry.

'Beee bor!' said the alien

'No!!!! Hello' said snot.

Then they put up a fight. 'get off!' said one little snot.

'Bee bor?' said the alien confused. The alien was so confused to why they were fighting. Then they heard a creek noise.

'Uh oh' said snot. 'the rocket!' said snot.

They all pulled and pulled. 'we are doing it!'

'Phew' said snot

'Beeeeeeee bor!' cheered the alien.

They thanked the alien for helping. Then it was time to go home. 'bye bye' said snot and Nathan.

'Bee bor' said the alien.

'Maybe we can visit planet Mars?' said Nathan.

'I know,' said snot 'we can make a -'

'No!' said the little Snots.

'They do not want to go' said snot.

'I do.' said Nathan. 'I love space'

The little Snots and Snots stopped arguing. 'I will go on my own' said Nathan.

'OK' said snot.

So Nathan was going through space super fast. But was thinking of his best friend snot. So he thought of bringing a present home. So he got an astroid for snot.

Snot and the little Snots were playing football. Then they looked at a thing.

' What is it?' said snot.

'It is an astroid' said Nathan.

'An astro -?' but still snot could not say it. 'astroi - astroid!'

'Yes. I got it for you ' said Nathan.

They had a big adventure about space rockets and food. The end. By Nathan.


End file.
